MF Doom
Founded: 1997 Headquarters: Atlanta, GA via Long Island, NY Website Link(s): http://www.mfdoomsite.com/ Label(s) *Fondle 'EM *Nature Sounds *Rhymesayers Genre(s) *Rap *Underground Rap *Instrumental Hip-Hop RIYL *Ghostface Killah *Ol' Dirty Bastard *Vast Aire *Madlib Band Members *Daniel Dumile Includes Members of *KMD *Monsta Island Czars *Madvillain *DangerDoom See Also *Zev Love X *Metal Fingers *Viktor Vaughn *King Geedorah Band Biography MF Doom is London-born Daniel Dumile's most well-known alias. He has become one of the most recognized names in underground rap in recent years due to his individual lyrical style and unparalleled output. The MF Doom moniker was born after and 3 year hiatus from rap during which Dumile disappeared from the limelight settling in Atlanta, GA. Before the break, he was known as Zen Love X and a member of the popular KMD rap group in the early 90s. The disappearence from the hip-hop scene was due to the death of his younger brother and fellow KMD member, DJ Subroc, who was killed by a car in 1993. The disillusioned and depressed Dumile holed up in Atlanta only to reappear in an explosion of creative output and demand. This superhero-like resurgance fit his new moniker perfectly. MF Doom ("metal face doom"), derived from Marvel Comics supervillain Dr. Doom, refused to reveal his true identity and would only perform and pose for pictures wearing a metal mask, due to his feelings "against the industry that so badly deformed him." The gimmick was intriguing and attracted fans quickly, but it was his lyrical style and rhyme flow that kept them coming back. He raps usually in couplets or other simple structures potent in clever word association and humorous puns. Dumile nevers shies away from a ridiculous rhyme or obscure pop culture reference, which may be the most attractive aspect to his music. There are also constant references to comic books and science fiction. His work as a producer is notable as well. Dumile has an ear for catchy loops and seems to pull sampling material mostly from synth-driven music of the 80s. He also possesses what seems to be an endless vault of sound clips from early television of radio that plays a significant part in his production. The first full-length album under the MF Doom alias appeared in 1999 on Fondle 'Em Records called Operation Doomsday. The album easily established Dumile's new style and gained recognition in the underground rap scene, though overlooked by most people. The next few years were spent releasing albums under the Viktor Vaughn, Metal Fingers and King Geedorah monikers which built hype surrounding the metal-faced emcee. His popularity exploded in 2004 thanks to a successful collaboration with Los Angeles producer Madlib (who is also notorious for his excessive use of monikers). The MF Doom and Madlib team was called Madvillain and showcased both artists at the creative peaks of their young careers. The album, Madvillainy, finished in the top 10 of almost all independent music critics' year end lists and garnished praise from every aspect of independent music with even a splash in mainstream attention. Later in the year, Dumile released his second full-length under solely the MF Doom moniker, MM..Food?. The album, while not nearly as popular as Madvillainy, was heralded by critics and highlighted Dumile's production skills (a third of the songs were instrumentals). In 2005, MF Doom teamed up with hip-hop producer Danger Mouse along with the Cartoon Network's late-night Adult Swim, a collection of cartoons that thrive off ridiculous humor. DangerDoom's The Mouse and the Mask gained mainstream popularity due to recent recognition to both artists involved along with high-profile appearences from Ghostface Killah, Cee-Lo and Talib Kweli. Expected in 2006 is a second Madvillain full-length and a collaboration with Ghostface Killah. Discography Albums *Operation:Doomsday 1999 (Fondle 'Em) *MM..Food? 2004 (Rhymesayers) *MM..LeftOvers 2004 (HipHopSite.com Recordings) *MM..More Food 2004 *Live From Planet X 2005 (Shaman Works) EPs *MF EP (Split EP with MF Grimm) 2000 (Brick) Singles *Yee Haw/Is He It? (Moleman/Fat Beats) *Dead Bent/Gas Drawls/Hey! (Fondle 'Em) *Greenbacks/Go with the Flow (Fondle 'Em) *The M.I.C./Red & Gold (Fondle 'Em) *My Favorite Ladies/All Outta Ale (Nature Sound) Appears On As Guest Artist *Prefuse 73 - Black List feat. MF Doom & Aesop Rock found on Vocal Studies and Uprock Narratives 2001 (WARP) *Non Phixion - Strange Universe feat. MF Doom found on The Future is Now 2002 (Landspeed) *The Herbaliser - It Ain't Nuttin' feat. MF Doom found on Something Wicked This Way Comes 2002 (Ninja Tune) *MC Paul Barman - Anarchist Bookstore, Pt. 1 and Anarchist Bookstore, Pt. 2 feat. MF Doom found on Paullelujah! 2002 (Coup d'Etat) *Count Bass D - Quite Buttery feat. MF Doom found on Dwight Spitz 2002 (High Times) *Semi Official - Songs in the Key of Tryfe feat MF Doom found on The Anti-Album 2003 (Rhymesayers) *King Geedorah - The Final Hour and Anti-Matter feat. Mr. Fantastik and MF Doom found on Take Me to Your Leader 2003 (Ninja Tune) *C-Rayz Walz - The Lineup feat. Vast Aire, Thirstin Howl III, MF Doom, J Tredz, Wordsworth and Breezly Brewin found on Ravipops 2003 (Definitive Jux) *The Herbaliser - Uzi (Pinky Ring)/It Ain't Nothin' feat. MF Doom and Wu-Tang Clan found on Herbal Blend 2003 (Ninja Tune) *Prince Po - Social Distortion feat. MF Doom found on The Slickness 2004 (Lex) *De La Soul - Rock Co.Kane Flow feat. MF Doom found on The Grind Date 2004 (Sanctuary) *Vast Aire - Da Supafriendz feat. MF Doom found on Look Mom... No Hands 2004 (Chocolate Industries) *Quasimoto - Closer feat. Madvillain and MF Doom found on The Further Adventures of Lord Quas 2005 (Stones Throw) *MF Grimm - Voices, Pt. 1 and Foolish feat. Megalon and MF Doom found on The Downfall of Ibliys: A Ghetto Opera 2005 (Day by Day) *Cassetteboy - I Hear Voices feat. MF Doom found on Mick's Tape 2005 (Antidote) *Cipher - Verse vs. The Virus feat. MF Doom found on Children of God's Fire 2005 (Uprising) *Gorillaz - November Has Come feat. MF Doom found on Demon Days 2005 (Virgin) Compilations *My Favorite Ladies on THC: The Hip Hop Collection, Vol. 1 2002 (Music Up) *Pop Quiz feat. Iz-Real, MF Doom and KutMasta Kurt on The Mic Planet Sessions 2003 (Insomniac) *Dead Bent on Seditious Jewel 2003 (Sub Verse) *Is He Ill feat. Molemen on Fatbeats, Vol. 3 2003 (Fatbeats) *Bells of Doom and All Outta Ale on Convexed 2003 (Nature Sounds) *Special Herbs 9 & 0 Exclusive on Shamanic Work Presents: The Family Files, Vol. 2 2005 (Shaman Works) * Chocolate Swim EP Mix CDs Further Reading *Wikipedia Article *AMG Article *Prefix Interview *The Wire Interview] Category:Artists